10 Songs 10 Stories
by divine one
Summary: My response to the Ten Song Challenge posted in LJs ga fanfic.


Title: Ten Song Challenge  
Author: devylish  
Pairings/Characters: listed within.  
Rating: R for language  
Disclaimer: All characters, events, settings and situations mentioned in this work are sole property of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, in constitutes fair use.

Challenge:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.  
**Gakked from Raeology **

**

* * *

**

**My Immortal -- Evanesence **

She curled up into a ball.

Her eyes were red, and pink…. Puffy from the tears she'd been crying for the past hour.

_How could a human hold so much pain? Hold it… contain it… and not be destroyed by it?_

She hugged herself tightly, George's eyes flashed through her mind. Erica's smile….

And last, but not least, Mark's grin… his cocky, self assured, 'i-am-god' grin. The grin that hid his gentle touch at the back of her neck. The grin that didn't take into account his quiet times. The times that he held her in his arms and soothed her back, or just held her close.

She missed them all. But she missed Mark most of all.

She'd missed her chance with him and now, now she was alone.

.

.

.

**Why Can't I Fall In Love – Ivan Neville**

The bar stool had his name written on it.

Sad really.

He didn't want to be there… didn't want to be around all of these people. These people who were either in pairs, loving one another, or alone… as alone as he was.

But, none the less, here he was. Once again. Sitting on his stool. Beer in hand. Drinking it in like an old lover.

Putting the bottle down, Alex turned around on the stool and studied the patrons at Joe's.

Blonde, blonde, brunette, redhead, fuschia… The same women, just with different faces.

He knew she was out there somewhere… the woman who would get him, understand him… want him: gashes, wounds, and tears included.

She was somewhere.

.

.

.

**Chattahoochee - Alan Jackson**

Addison walked into the bar and groaned.

_Seriously? A country western bar? REALLY?_

_Fuck!_

Reaching into her purse with a curse, she moved to the bar, sidestepping jean clad men and women who were jerking around like they were being electrocuted on the dance floor.

"Phone."

"Ma'am'?

She looked at the man who'd spoken to her… he was cute… hat and all.

"Do you have a phone, my car broke down."

"Tell you what, I'll look at it for you…. If you want."

She glanced at his chiseled figure and decided, maybe this wasn't the worse day of her life.

.

.

.

**Vamos A Bailar (live) – Gypsy Kings **

He watched her as she moved around their living room. She was wearing her black pj shorts, and the pink little tank top that he swore was his favorite piece of clothing she owned.

Her headphones were on and she was unaware of his presence…. Which was fine with him… for the moment. He liked watching Callie. When she was being purely Callie… no walls, no defenses, just… beauty, and energy, and … Callie.

Most of time she was open to him unguarded, but it was times like this, in particular, that he saw, and could enjoy her most.

She spun around, clearly enjoying the tempo and the beat of whatever was playing through her ears….

Her hair spun, her arms were wide, she was smiling, that glorious smile, and her hips were… god her hips…….

Mark gave in and broke the voyeuristic spell; moving into the living room he crept up behind her (avoiding being whacked by her swinging arms) and wrapped one arm around her waist, the other clasping her hand…. Turning her in a spin he melted at the grin she delivered in his direction.

He loved dancing with Callie Torres.

.

.

.

**Muita Bobeira - Luciana Souza**

Bailey headed down the hall, a cacophony of sounds trailing her, and addressing her as she moved. She liked this time of the day. The time when the hospital was buzzing and people were moving like the wind.

Yeah, people were still dumb, and she still needed to keep her eyes on them – her little flock of residents – allll of the time, But, at this time of the day… when the sun was bright, and the air was brisk and cold outside… she could feel the energy of the hospital.

It coursed through the floors, through the computers, and into all of them.

She was 'on'. She was 'engaged'. She was a Dr. and her life's work was around her. Yeah, she loved days like this…

Maybe she'd had too much coffee?

.

.

.

**Distance, Realize - Karsh Kale**

It hadn't been a mistake to take him up on his offer of help.

He had great hands…. Whether dealing with a car, or a woman.

Addison leaned back against the pillow and watched him sleep.

He was a pretty man. A handsome man.

Maybe not as beautiful as Mark, or Derek, but… well he was different from both of them. He had hands that were scarred from using them. Not that her boys hadn't used their hands, but, they were much much more delicate at their use than this man… Steven… was.

They saved lives…..

He lived a life.

Non doctors were her new goal in life. Becoming involved with men who didn't think that dragging home at 2 am , with blood on their clothes was acceptable.

Of course, she'd also set a goal for herself NOT to sleep with random strangers anymore.

_Hmmmm._

_Of course (number 2) all friends and lovers are strangers, until you met them._

She smiled and snuggled lower into the bed…. Her head falling against his bare chest. As his arm fell over her, in a half sleep, she closed her eyes.

.

.

.

**Senorita - JT**

Christina slammed the fridge door shut with her foot and moved into the living room, tequila in hand.

"Who the fuck wants a shot?" She yelled, lazily, drunkenly, over the beat of the music blaring out of the stereo. _Mmmmmm, JT. Hot ASSSSSS_!

_Almost as cute as Owen. _

She grinned as he reached for her, pulling her into his arms as she swayed to the beat.

Lifting the tequila to her lips she stared into his eyes.

_Nope. JT had nothing on her man._

_Nothing at all._

Her hips pressed against his, as she shifted, and bent to the music.

_**If you give us a try, I'll work harder for you boy**_…… She mouthed to him as she slowly lowered her body down his frame and then dragged her way back up.

She ignored the people who crowded her apartment and focused on her man.

He was focused on her. All was right.

.

.

.

**No Sleep Tonight - ****VM sdtrk**

She eyed him.

_God, I can't believe I think he's hot._

_I can't believe I THINK HE'S HOT!_

Maybe it was the scotch.

Or the tequila.

But, yeah…. Derek Shepherd,…. McDreamy was looking tooooooo hotttt..

Sleepy eyes, twinkling down at her as they danced.

_Fuck!_

_FUCK_!

Callie bent her head into his neck and let her lips _accidently_ brush his neck.

He echoed her thoughts with a groan of his own.

Yeah, definitely the scotch.

And the tequila.

Cuz normally, there'd be NO way that he… she….

Her hips brushed against his and …. She nearly tumbled into him… her legs stopping on her … _he was packing!_

_Who knew?_

**She's got the rhythm, and I got the blues - Alan Jackson**

_Beer._

_Beer good._

Derek laughed darkly to himself.

Meredith had dumped him…. Again.

This time for: Being too clingy? Or was it, not clingy enough?

Who the fuck knew anymore?

He signaled for another beer, and decided then and there, that he didn't want, or need women anymore.

Not that he wanted a man…..

He made this declaration into his bottle and turned to the door on his stool

And in walked a brunette, with curves.

Callie Torres.

_Maybe he wasn't writing off women quite yet._

**symphony #40, in G minor k 550 mvt #1 -** **Mozart **(yeah,I was excited when that one came up too… NOT!)

"Stat"

"Intubate"

"Someone get me a crash cart… NOW…"

"People, let's move. Move move move!!!!!!"

The music of Seattle Grace consisted of yells, and screams… not necessarily of pain… although, there were those….

They were cries of immediacy. The sound of people who moved with certainty…. when they had to.

The music of Seattle Grace also consisted of laughter, jokes and smiles and happiness, as lives touched lives….. Staff and Patients. Staff and staff. Patients and patients.

It was the laughter of people who knew that life, inside SG's doors, was precious, and should be enjoyed… even – especially – in the smallest ways. Proms, Marriages, Love.

The music of Seattle Grace consisted of sweet groans and moans… and yeah… BIG 'O's. Great big 'O's.

Webber wondered silently if he should start charging people for use of the on call rooms. Might make some more money for the hospital. Huh.

And there were also the sounds of darkness. Darkness that haunted the morgue. Darkness that came in the moments when you knew… when you realized, your 'certainty' your 'small joys', your many… many 'groans and moans' hadn't been enough. Hadn't been enough to stop time. To save a life. To save a love.

Who knew a building -- stones and mortar, and cement -- could hold such life?

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
